Sea Patrol: Pups Save Kelly's Necklace
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias gives Kelly a golden pearl necklace as a special gift while spending time on Adventure Beach. Trouble strikes when Sid Swashbuckle steals the necklace for himself. Will Elias & Kelly be able to get the necklace back?


**SEA PATROL: PUPS SAVE KELLY'S NECKLACE**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a bright, sunny & warm Monday afternoon. School had just let out for the day & everyone was going about their afternoon. Because the weather was nice & warm almost everyone in Adventure Bay had gone down to Adventure Beach. Ryder & the PAW Patrol were watching over everything as the lifeguards. The afternoon had gotten off to a relatively uneventful start. Alex, Julius, Justina & Precious' Owner made a huge sandcastle together that would put any of Rubble's sand creations to shame, Danny had rented a jet ski which he rode out in the water trying to perform cool tricks only to end up botching them all, Katie lay on the beach in the sun trying to get a tan & Elias & Kelly were eating ice cream together. They both sat on the warm sand enjoying their frozen treats with a smile as Angel & Terry sat with them.

"This is the perfect beach day. The sun is out, the water's nice & cool & everyone's having such a great time. I wouldn't want it any other way" said Angel as she smiled while snuggling up next to Elias.

"You said it Angel. The beach is such a beautiful place. Every time we come down here I always enjoy going for a swim or staying on the beach while feeling the warm sand on my paws. It's always fun being here" said Terry as he snuggled up next to Kelly with a smile. Elias & Kelly petted Angel & Terry as they continued to eat their ice cream. They loved spending time on Adventure Beach as much as everyone else. Angel & Terry smiled happily as a rush of endorphin surged through their bodies. Being petted was always a nice feeling & it was like the feeling someone would get from ASMR. As Elias & Kelly continued to eat their sweet soft serve treats Elias smiled mischievously as he looked at Angel who had her eyes closed while relaxing. Elias proceeded to smudge a bit of ice cream on Angel's nose which took her by surprise.

"Boop. Nice nose cream Angel" said Elias as he giggled. Angel wiped the ice cream off her nose with her paw & gave Elias a playful scolding look.

"Very funny Elias. Be a good boy & eat your ice cream" said Angel in a playful tone. Elias couldn't help but smile mischievously. While he loved Angel dearly he didn't mind playfully teasing her at times. Angel usually just brushed it off with a smile. She knew that Elias was just being silly & that he wasn't trying to hurt anyone. Kelly giggled as she decided to play the same joke on Terry. Terry was taken by surprise as Kelly smudged a bit of ice cream on his nose.

"Better put sunscreen on Terry. I wouldn't want you to get burnt" said Kelly as she giggled uncontrollably. Terry chuckled as he wiped the ice cream off his nose with his paw & playfully rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but smile knowing that Kelly was just playing around.

"Pups don't need sunscreen silly. Our fur is thick enough to prevent us from getting burnt" said Terry as he gave Kelly a cheeky smile. Angel & Terry looked at each other & subconsciously agreed to tease Elias & Kelly back. They nodded at each other with mischievous smiles before suddenly pushing their paws into Elias & Kelly's hands. This caused Elias & Kelly to get covered in ice cream.

"I bet that'll help cool you both down" said Angel as she laughed uncontrollably while rolling around in the sand.

"I think you 2 should just chill out for a bit" said Terry as he joined Angel in laughing & rolling in the sand. Elias & Kelly both giggled & used their serviettes to clean up the mess. They then turned to each other & nodded while smiling mischievously. Before Angel & Terry could react Elias & Kelly began tickling their tummies causing them to laugh loudly.

"HAHAHA. ELIAS STOP. YOU WIN" cried Angel as she struggled to breathe through her laughter.

"I SURRENDER. HAHAHA. THAT'S ENOUGH KELLY" cried Terry as he also struggled to breath from laughing too hard. Elias & Kelly giggled as they grabbed Angel & Terry & pulled them in for a hug.

"We love you guys. You're the best pups we've ever had" said Elias as he & Kelly kissed Angel & Terry on the forehead.

"You sure are. There's nothing we'd change about either of you" said Kelly as Elias & her gave Angel & Terry warm smiles.

"Thanks guys. You're the best owners ever" said Angel as she returned the smile.

"There's nobody I'd rather be with than you" said Terry as he also smiled at Elias & Kelly. There was no denying that they all enjoyed each other's company. In a way it was like they were the 4 musketeers. After their excitement died down Elias remembered something.

"Hey Kelly, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you" said Elias as he smiled excitedly.

"OK" said Kelly as she closed her eyes while smiling in anticipation at the surprise Elias had for her. Elias kept the smile on his face as he grabbed a beautiful pearl necklace from his pocket. This was no ordinary necklace. The pearls were made of solid gold. Each pearl shined as bright as the sun as Elias placed the necklace around Kelly's neck. Angel & Terry were both amazed at what they saw. They didn't even know gold pearls existed. They both did their best to not ruin the surprise as they waited to see Kelly's reaction.

"OK you can open your eyes now" said Elias as he eagerly smiled while waiting to see how Kelly would react. When Kelly opened her eyes & looked down at the golden pearl necklace she gasped in shock.

"It's beautiful. I love it" said Kelly as she held the necklace up to her face to get a better look at it.

"I'm glad you like it. In case you're wondering where I found it I bought it from the jewellery shop at the mall. Apparently, your necklace is the only 1 of its kind in existence" said Elias as he continued to smile.

"This must've cost a fortune. How much was it?" asked Kelly with a curious look in her eyes.

"This might sound hard to believe but it cost $1,000,000. I'm pretty sure it's the most expensive piece of jewellery in history" said Elias.

Angel, Kelly & Terry gasped in shock. None of them could believe that Elias would spend that much money on 1 thing. Kelly began to cry tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around Elias & hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much. You're the best boyfriend ever" said Kelly as she smiled happily while continuing to cry.

"You're welcome. I figured I'd surprise you with a nice gift. It looks great on you" said Elias as he smiled at Kelly while looking deep into her eyes.

"Come here babe" said Kelly as she pressed her lips against Elias'. They both began to passionately kiss each other as they cuddled. Their love for each other was something that made them both truly happy. Every time they were together they felt great on the inside & nothing was better for them than being able to express their love with cuddles, hugs & kisses. After a few minutes of locking lips Elias & Kelly broke apart. They both felt as happy as they could possibly be.

"This is the best gift I've ever received. Thank you so much Elias. I'm flattered you'd do something this nice for me" said Kelly as she held Elias' hand.

"You're my girlfriend & I love you more than anything. Making you feel special is what I'm happy to do. There's nobody in existence I'd rather spend time with than you" said Elias as he gently stroked Kelly's face while playing with her hair. They both cuddled on the warm sand as Angel & Terry watched happily.

"Those 2 are so cute. I couldn't feel any happier for them" said Angel as he held her paw to her chest.

"There's no doubt in my mind that they're easily the cutest couple in Adventure Bay" said Terry as he smiled happily. A few minutes later Elias felt the urge to use the restrooms.

"I have to go to the toilet. I'll be right back" said Elias as he got up & headed to the toilet cubicle.

"I'll be right here waiting for you babe" said Kelly as she watched Angel & Elias walk to the restrooms. She lay on the sand as Terry sat next to her.

"I feel like a goddess right now. That's how special Elias makes me feel" said Kelly.

"I think it's sweet that he goes to such great lengths to treat you like royalty. It shows how much he really cares about you" said Terry.

"It sure does. I'm going to marry him once we're old enough" said Kelly as she began picturing what Elias & her wedding day would look like in her mind.

"It'll be the most extravagant wedding Adventure Bay has ever seen" said Terry as he smiled at the thought of Elias & Kelly becoming husband & wife. As they sunbathed on the beach neither of them noticed a pirate ship approaching. It was the ship of the compulsive hoarder pirate Sid Swashbuckle & his Dachshund pup Arrby. Sid was known as a thief who would steal anything from anyone regardless of how useful the items were. Arrby was a sweet pup who didn't mean any harm but still did what Sid asked of him because of his bond with Sid. As their ship got close to the shore Sid looked through his telescope. It didn't take long for him to spot the shiny golden pearl necklace Kelly was wearing. Almost immediately he desired to have it for himself.

"That necklace will look fantastic on me. I must have it" said Sid.

"Are you sure we should steal it from that girl? That seems mean" said Arrby as a look of concern appeared on his face.

"That's irrelevant. When I see something I want, I make sure I get it. We're taking that necklace 1 way or another" said Sid as he smiled deviously. Arrby felt bad that Sid wanted to steal from an innocent child but at the same time the thought of betraying Sid was too much to bear.

" _I feel so conflicted. While I don't think it's nice that Sid wants to steal that poor girl's necklace I wouldn't want to make him angry by disobeying him. I wish there was a way to get Sid to change his mind, but I don't see that happening"_ thought Arrby as the ship reached the shore. Once the anchor was dropped Arrby & Sid disembarked the ship & walked over to Kelly & Terry.

"Ahoy lassie. That's a pretty necklace you have. I bet it'd look better on me" said Sid as he stood over Kelly.

"You're not having it. My boyfriend gave it to me as a gift. Go away" said Kelly in a blunt tone.

"Captain Boss Mr Sid Sir I think we should leave her alone. Her boyfriend won't be happy if he finds out we stole her necklace" said Arrby as he tried to convince Sid to change his mind.

"No, he won't. I suggest you get out of here. If you don't you'll be in a world of trouble" said Terry as he gave Sid a harsh glare.

"Silence mangy pup. I'm not leaving without the necklace. If you don't hand it over, I'll have to take it by force. Give it to me now" said Sid as he stretched his palm out.

"No. Leave us alone" said Kelly.

"Fine. Have it your way" said Sid as he reached for the necklace. Kelly slapped his hand away & jumped up before she & Terry began running away. Unfortunately, Sid caught up to them & grabbed Kelly & restrained her by wrapping his arm around her waist to prevent her from getting away. Kelly screamed as she desperately tried to break free from Sid's grip.

"LET ME GO. SOMEONE HELP. I'M BEING ROBBED" yelled Kelly.

Sid clasped his free hand over Kelly's mouth to stop her calling out for help making sure she couldn't bite him. He then grabbed the necklace before releasing Kelly & running back to his ship. Kelly & Terry ran after him screaming & yelling.

"GIVE THAT BACK. STOP THIEF" yelled Kelly.

"GET BACK HERE. YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY" yelled Terry.

"That's what you think. So long landlubbers. Thanks for the necklace" said Sid as Arrby & himself boarded their ship before retracting the anchor & sailing away. Sid placed the necklace around his neck as he smiled gleefully.

"That's better. I look great with this on" said Sid as he admired the necklace.

"That poor girl. I feel bad for stealing from her" said Arrby as he whimpered sadly.

"I gave her the chance to hand it over & she refused. That's her loss" said Sid as he shrugged off Arrby's concerns. Arrby stood on the ship's deck conflicted over what to do.

" _I don't know how to fix this. If I let Sid keep the necklace that girl will remain sad for being robbed but if I try to give it back Sid will get angry & punish me for being disobedient. I wish this wasn't so hard"_ thought Arrby as he & Sid sailed away. Back on the beach Kelly dropped to her knees & angrily slammed her fists into the sand while screaming. The most beautiful gift she'd ever received had been ruthlessly snatched away from her by a greedy pirate with no concern for anyone else. Terry growled as he watched the ship sail away.

"THAT JERK. HOW DARE HE ROB ME. IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN I'LL BASH HIS FACE IN" yelled Kelly as she continued to pound the sand with her fists.

"Elias will be furious when he finds out what happened. I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to go after that selfish pirate to get your necklace back" said Terry as he nuzzled Kelly to comfort her while angrily watching Sid's ship sail away. After Kelly finished pounding the sand with her fists she broke down in tears. She felt devastated that her necklace had been stolen. Kelly hugged Terry as she continued to cry.

"It's not fair. How could this happen? I'll never get my necklace back now" said Kelly as tears continued to run down her face. She felt bad that her necklace was gone & knew that Elias would be disappointed about its theft.

"I'm sure we can get it back. I refuse to let that bad pirate get away with this" said Terry as he continued to comfort Kelly. Soon Angel & Elias returned from using the restrooms. When they saw Kelly kneeling on the shore they immediately knew something was wrong.

"What happened while we were gone?" asked Angel as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't know. We better go see" said Elias as Angel & himself ran over to Kelly & Terry. As soon as they arrived they saw that Kelly was deeply upset.

"Kelly what happened?" asked Elias as he patted Kelly on the back.

"My golden pearl necklace was stolen by a pirate. He was with a Dachshund pup who tried to talk him out of it" said Kelly between sobs. Elias knew that Kelly was talking about Arrby & Sid Swashbuckle. Ryder had told them about Sid's obsession with collecting things regardless of their usefulness & how Arrby & Sid had tried to steal the magical shell of Puplantis & the sunken sloop. Elias clenched his fists in anger as he got to his feet growling in fury.

"That Sid Swashbuckle is such a greedy & selfish jerk. I can't believe he'd be heartless enough to steal from a kid. We're getting that necklace back. Let's go" said Elias as he helped Kelly up before they, Angel & Terry headed towards Sea Patrol HQ. Elias planned to use Angel's Sea Patrol vehicle to follow Sid's ship so that they could get Kelly's necklace back. Angel's vehicle was designed to deal with any threats that approached Adventure Bay from the open ocean & had various tools & weapons including military style missiles, a radar scanner, security alarms & much more. As soon as Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry arrived at Sea Patrol HQ they got in Angel's vehicle before deploying it & heading out in pursuit of Arrby & Sid. Angel switched on her radar scanner & in a matter of seconds she had Sid's ship located.

"I found him. He's a few miles out to sea" said Angel.

"Let's go. I'm going to make him pay for stealing Kelly's necklace" said Elias in a sinister tone.

"Do you think they'll see us coming?" asked Kelly in a slightly worried voice.

"Maybe. We're going to get your necklace back. We'll make sure it gets returned to you" said Terry.

Kelly gave a small smile to Terry. The chances of them getting her necklace back made her feel a bit better.

" _I'm glad we have a chance at retrieving my necklace. It'd be a shame if we never got it back. Once we catch up to Sid we'll make him hand back my necklace 1 way or another"_ thought Kelly as she & the others continued pursuing Sid's ship. Meanwhile on Sid's ship Arrby watched as Sid admired himself with the necklace on. Arrby still felt bad about stealing from Kelly & hoped that he'd be able to convince Sid to return the necklace.

" _Perhaps there's a way I can convince Sid to give the necklace back. I'm not sure how though. If only there was another necklace just like that 1 somewhere. If there was I'd be able to get Sid to return the necklace he currently has to that girl. The next time I see her I'll apologise on Sid's behalf for what he did"_ thought Arrby as he continued to watch Sid admire the necklace.

"With this necklace I bet that all the other pirates out there will be envious of me. I'll be the pirate everyone will talk about" said Sid as he imagined himself surrounded by riches & being admired by everyone.

"Captain Boss Mr Sid Sir I bet there's a necklace just like that 1 out there somewhere. I still think we should give that necklace back to the girl we stole it from & apologise for stealing it" said Arrby as he gave Sid the cute pup eyes look while whimpering in the hopes of changing his mind. Sid just scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"That's going to work Arrby. I'm immune to the eye trick. Besides it's that girl's own fault she lost the necklace. I gave her a fair chance to hand it over & she refused. I don't see why she can't just go & buy another necklace anyways" said Sid as he huffed in frustration.

"She might not want another necklace though. Don't you feel bad for stealing from a child?" asked Arrby with a sad voice.

"No, I don't. Pirates never feel bad for taking anything. I'm done talking about it. If you mention it again I'll make you walk the plank. Is that understood?" asked Sid as he shot a harsh glare at Arrby.

"Yes, Captain Boss Mr Sid Sir" said Arrby as he hung his head in shame.

"Good. Let's see what else we can find to add to my collection" said Sid as he began looking around for any nearby islands to search for things to add to his collection. Arrby was saddened by Sid's complete lack of remorse for stealing from Kelly. Guilt surged through Arrby's veins as he felt himself on the verge of tears.

" _It's sad that Sid has no shame in stealing from people. It makes me feel bad that he gets me to help do it. Unfortunately, at the same time I'd feel bad if I disobeyed Sid. He's my friend & if I disobeyed him he'd probably abandon me. I don't want to deal with all these conflicting situations. I never want to hurt anyone"_ thought Arrby as he began to cry. The guilt of stealing from innocent people & the fear of being ostracised by Sid for disobeying him was too much for him to handle. As Sid focused on searching for more items to add to his collection Arrby retreated below the deck where he hid in his sleeping quarters & cried. Meanwhile Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry were still in pursuit of Sid's ship. Suddenly Elias' phone rang. It was Ryder.

"Hi Ryder. What's up?" asked Elias.

"I've noticed that Angel's Sea Patrol vehicle is missing from Sea Patrol HQ. Where are you guys?" asked Ryder as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"We're trying to catch up with Sid Swashbuckle. He stole a necklace from Kelly that I gave to her as a gift. I refuse to let him get away with this" said Elias as he clenched his fist. He was going to make sure Sid regretted his actions.

"Looks like he's at it again. If you guys need help let me know & I'll have the pups come to your aid" said Ryder.

"Will do. See you later" said Elias as he hung up & put his phone in his pocket. Soon Angel's Sea Patrol vehicle pulled up beside Sid's ship. Sid was so busy focusing on looking for an island to scavenge that he failed to notice Angel's vehicle.

"OK now we just have to get on the ship & take back the necklace. How do we board the ship?" asked Kelly.

"Let's wait until the ship stops. Knowing Sid, I bet he's probably trying to find someplace to scavenge for more junk. If he's wearing the necklace, we'll need to make him hand it over" said Elias.

"How exactly are we supposed to do that?" asked Terry as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm not entirely sure. I'll think of something. For now, let's lay low & keep out of sight. If Sid sees us he'll more than likely try to do away with us. Sooner or later we'll have him right where we want him" said Elias as he clenched his fist. He was determined to get Kelly's necklace back no matter what had to be done. Angel made sure to stay out of sight as she followed Sid's ship. Soon they came across a tropical island. Sid steered his ship to the island & set the anchor before disembarking to look for stuff to add to his collection.

"I bet there's all kinds of stuff lying around here that I can put in my collection. I'm not sure where Arrby is but I think it's better if I search alone. I really don't want to hear him complain about this necklace anymore. What's done is done. Sooner or later he'll get over it. Anyways let's start hunting for treasure" said Sid as he began trekking through the island looking for collectable items. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry waited until they were sure that Sid was gone before they made their move. They left Angel's vehicle & went over to Sid's ship before climbing up the ladder that Sid used to get to the beach. As soon as they boarded the ship they began looking for Kelly's necklace. They started the search by checking the deck, the crows nest, the port & the starboard. Unfortunately, they couldn't see the necklace anywhere.

"I bet Sid's probably wearing the necklace. What do we do now?" asked Kelly with uncertainty about what to do next.

"Let's check inside the ship. Maybe we might find the necklace amongst all his other junk" said Elias.

Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry crept over to the door that lead down to the ship's galley. They quietly opened the door & tiptoed down the stairs while keeping an eye out for Arrby & Sid. Once they reached the galley they looked around for the necklace. There were lots of different items such as TV sets, phones, chew toys, dishware, bedding, furniture & so on that Sid had collected.

"What a waste. I don't get why Sid collects all this stuff when he doesn't even use it" said Angel as she dug through the pile of junk.

"He's probably got a compulsion to collect items. It's safe to say that he's a hoarder" said Elias as he moved stuff around trying to spot the necklace.

"Sooner or later he's going to run out of room to put stuff & once that happens he'll have to get rid of all this junk" said Kelly as she checked every gold & shiny object to see if her necklace was among the pile.

"For a pirate he's not exactly that menacing. I bet he's not even that good at fighting" said Terry as he sniffed around for the necklace. As they continued to search for the necklace Arrby came out from his sleeping quarters. He still felt conflicted about the necklace fiasco.

" _It doesn't seem like there's anything I can do to change Sid's mind. I wish he'd listen to me sometimes. It hurts to know that he doesn't have any sympathy for those he steals from. If someone stole from him he'd be incredibly upset. Maybe if that happened he'd know how it feels & that stealing is wrong"_ thought Arrby as he went to get a drink of water. As he walked by Sid's collection he spotted Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry digging through it. He knew exactly what they were looking for. When Angel saw Arrby she growled at him while giving him an angry glare which made him scared.

"Where's the necklace?" asked Angel as she slowly walked towards Arrby.

"Sid has it. Please don't hurt me. I didn't want him to steal the necklace. I tried to get him to change his mind" said Arrby as he backed away with a look of fear on his face. Soon he found himself backed against the wall. Angel got right in his face seething with anger.

"I'm sorry that Sid stole the necklace. It was his idea to take it. I'm innocent" said Arrby as he shook in fear.

"Then why didn't you stop him? Are you that much of a coward to stand up to him? You're weak" said Angel as she bared her teeth as if she was ready to chew Arrby's face off. Before anything else could happen, Elias grabbed Angel & pulled her back.

"Angel heel. Arrby's telling the truth. There's no need to get in his face" said Elias as he gave Angel a stern look. This made Angel drop her head in shame.

"Sorry. I just can't help but feel mad that Arrby didn't do much to stop Sid" said Angel as she sadly whimpered. Elias gave her a hug to comfort her. He knew she meant well but sometimes her aggression was a bit too intense.

"He only resisted because he feared disobeying Sid. Don't get mad at Arrby for that. He's devoted to Sid as you are devoted to me" said Elias in a soothing voice. Angel perked up & nuzzled Elias before turning to Arrby.

"Sorry for scaring you. Are you OK?" asked Angel with concern.

"Yes. If you want the necklace, you'll have to find Sid & get it back. Where is he anyways?" asked Arrby as he tilted his head in confusion.

"He's on the island looking for things to add to his collection. I think it's best we wait until he returns so that we don't have to run around looking for him" said Elias.

"How do we get him to hand over the necklace? He's not going to give it back that easily" said Kelly.

As Elias tried to think of a plan he spotted a container filled with gasoline & a box of matches. He smirked as an idea came to him.

"If there's 1 thing Ryder told me about Sid it's that he hates losing stuff he's collected. It'd be a shame if I "accidentally" set his collection on fire" said Elias as he grabbed the gas & matches. Angel, Arrby, Kelly & Terry were shocked to see Elias making such a devious plan.

"Don't do it. Sid will be really mad" said Arrby as he began shaking in fear again.

"I'll make him an offer. I'll leave his stuff alone if he returns the necklace. There's no way he'll refuse with all his stuff on the line. Let's get everything set up" said Elias as he began taking items up to the deck & putting them in a pile. After placing a substantial amount of junk on the deck Angel, Arrby, Elias, Kelly & Terry stood by the pile & waited for Sid. Elias held the gas & matches in his hands in preparation.

"How long do you think it'll be before Sid returns?" asked Terry with uncertainty in his voice.

"I don't know. I'm prepared to wait however long it takes. We're not leaving without the necklace. It cost $1,000,000. Considering it's the only necklace of its kind in existence it's way too precious & valuable to lose" said Elias.

Arrby gasped in shock. He couldn't believe how expensive Kelly's necklace was. He now knew why Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry wanted it back so bad.

" _$1,000,000 is a lot of money. I've never heard of any jewellery that costs anywhere near that amount before. The fact that it's 1 of a kind makes it that much more valuable. I'm not sure how Elias was able to afford it but now I hope more than anything Sid gives the necklace back"_ thought Arrby as he & the others waited for Sid to return. 15 minutes later Sid returned to his ship having found nothing. When he got on board he was shocked to see Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry. They all glared angrily at him as they noticed Kelly's necklace around his neck.

"How did you get on my ship?" asked Sid as he glared back at Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry.

"We're here to get back the necklace you stole from my girlfriend. Give it back" said Elias as he held out his hand. Sid laughed which only made Elias mad.

"You don't scare me kid. What are you going to do if I don't give it back? Are you going to tell on me to your parents?" asked Sid in a mocking voice. Elias decided that it was time to put his plan into action.

"You're an idiot Sid. See your stuff here on the deck? I know how much you love the things you collect. It'd be such a shame if it was "accidentally" destroyed" said Elias as he doused Sid's collection in gasoline & lit a match. Sid gasped in horror as Elias prepared to set his collection ablaze. He knew that gasoline was highly flammable.

"OK fine you win. Please don't destroy my stuff" said Sid in a desperate pleading voice as he took the necklace off & held it out. Elias blew out the match & walked over to retrieve the necklace. After he got the necklace back he grabbed Sid by the collar & pulled him down so that their faces were inches apart. Sid became scared as Elias glared into his eyes with intense fury.

"If you ever steal from me, my family or my friends again I'll burn down your ship & leave Arrby & you floating adrift with nothing but the clothes on your back. Do you understand?" asked Elias in a menacing tone.

"Yes. I promise never to steal from you again" said Sid as he squirmed in fear. He could've sworn he saw the devil in Elias' eyes. No child had ever before scared him the way Elias did.

"Good. Let's go guys" said Elias as Angel, himself, Kelly & Terry disembarked Sid's ship & got back in Angel's vehicle before heading off. Sid sighed in relief as he washed off his collection to get rid of the gasoline.

"I'm glad my collection is OK. I've never feared any kids before. That boy has a way of striking fear into your heart if you get on his bad side. I definitely learned my lesson" said Sid.

"I told you it was a bad idea to steal that necklace. Even though I don't like you stealing things from people I still like you as a friend" said Arrby as he nuzzled Sid with a smile. Sid gave Arrby a hug as he shed a single tear of joy.

"Thanks, Arrby. You're a good friend" said Sid as he smiled happily. Meanwhile Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry headed back towards Adventure Beach. They were all glad that Kelly had her necklace back.

"I feel much better now that my necklace has been returned. I hope I never lose it again" said Kelly as she put her necklace on & smiled. She loved how beautiful & shiny it was & the way it looked on her was perfect.

"Hopefully Sid will never try & steal from us again. He'll be sorry if he does" said Elias.

"The look on his face when you threatened to burn his stuff was priceless. Thanks for being the best boyfriend ever" said Kelly as she wrapped her arms around Elias. Elias smiled as he looked deep into Kelly's eyes & locked lips with her. Throughout the rest of the ride towards Adventure Beach Elias & Kelly kissed & cuddled. Angel & Terry chuckled to themselves as they arrived back at shore. Angel parked her vehicle in its designated spot before she & the others disembarked. Ryder & the pups were inside Sea Patrol HQ closing for the day when the others got back.

"Hey guys. I see you got Kelly's necklace back" said Ryder as he smiled at Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry.

"We sure did. It wasn't that hard getting Sid to hand it over" said Angel.

"How'd you get him to do that?" asked Chase as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I threatened to burn all the things he collected. If there's 1 thing I know about Sid, it's that he treasures his collection more than anything" said Elias as he smirked.

"He sure does. Looks like his collection is just as much an obsession to him as it is a vulnerability" said Marshall as he giggled.

"I'll say. Maybe next time he'll be more careful about what he steals" said Kelly.

"That necklace is beautiful. I didn't even know golden pearls existed" said Rocky as he stared at Kelly's necklace in awe.

"That necklace is 1 of a kind. It cost $1,000,000" said Terry.

"Really? Wow that's expensive. I've never heard of a more expensive piece of jewellery before" said Rubble.

"I gave it to Kelly as a gift. There was no way I was about to let Sid steal it. I'm glad we got it back" said Elias as he smiled happily.

"That's a really nice gesture. I think you & Kelly are a cute couple. There's so much chemistry between you 2" said Skye in an excited voice.

"Indeed. We're true soulmates. That's how it'll always be" said Kelly as she held Elias' hand & smiled.

"I bet your wedding will be really extravagant. I can picture it now" said Zuma as he began imagining what Elias & Kelly's wedding would look like. After making sure everything was packed away everyone headed home for the evening. Later that night as Elias & Kelly got ready for bed Kelly put her golden pearl necklace in her safekeeping box making sure it was secure before going over to Elias & wrapping her arms around him. She felt happy that everything had worked out well.

"Thanks for getting me that beautiful necklace. I'll make sure to wear it during all the fancy formal occasions I attend" said Kelly as she smiled while looking deep into Elias' eyes. Elias returned the smile as he locked lips with Kelly. Every cuddle, hug & kiss they shared made them feel like they could touch the sky. That was how magical their love for each other was. They soon broke apart & turned the lights out before settling down for the night.

"Goodnight Kelly" said Elias as he hopped in bed.

"Goodnight Elias" said Kelly as she got in bed. As Elias law awake he thought about how lucky it was that Kelly's necklace was returned.

" _I'm glad Sid used his head & gave back Kelly's necklace. Now he knows that trying to steal from us is a bad idea. Never again will he dare to steal from us. He'd never want to lose everything that he deems so important to him. Hopefully Arrby can talk some sense into him & get him to stop hoarding so much junk. Sooner or later it'll lead to more problems. I know that Arrby can get Sid to be more aware of his compulsive hoarding habits"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
